


Questions & Answers

by KatzRoad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Australia provides both a question and an answer for Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions & Answers

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far, far too long since the last time I was able to write decent porn. Hopefully my writing has improved since the last time.

“Seriously? Ya haven’t at all?” Germany felt himself turning even redder. He took another sip of his beer, eyes looking down at his can, rather than the cheeky grin that was stretching across Australia’s face. But he forced himself to pull his lips from the can and give Australia a respectable answer. “No, I… I don’t indulge in such activities, despite what people seem to assume.” the blond sighed.

Australia shook his head with a chuckle and took another swig of his beer. “It’s funny really; ‘m not that surprised. Yer too high strung to have a healthy limbo.” he said. He chucked his empty can and broke off another one to open. “But don’t ya worry, now they have books fer problems like yer's mate.” Australia pointed out.

Germany’s brow creased into a frown. “It’s _not_ a problem. My… limbo is just as healthy as the next person’s.” he grumbled. Of course, he was having beer with Australia, whose sexual appetite was on par with nations like Greece or even France. So to him probably – Germany seemed horrendously depraved.

“Yeah, ‘n that’s why ‘ya been actin’ like ‘ya haven’t a good root since the 18th century, I hear ‘ya loud ‘n clear mate.” the brunet snickered before taking a swig of his beer.

“Stop that! I can…” Germany fell silent, lip trembling for a second before his jaw locked. Australia looked over to him and smirked. There was somethin devious in those olive eyes. “… Can _what_ mate? Ask fer a blowie off the bat just like that?” he asked.

If his face was any redder, Germany could’ve easily camouflage himself among tomatoes at the grocery store. He leaned back a little as Australia inched closer to him and placed a hand on his knee. He felt his heart suddenly beat faster in his chest. “I only ask if you’re offering…” the blond retorted in an attempt to sound resilient towards Australia.

The plan worked almost _too_ well; Australia gave a wink and the next thing he knew the brunet was shuffling between his legs. Germany let out a gasp as Australia reached for his belt and started unbuckling it. “W-What are you doing?!” he demanded.

“Oi, ‘ya said ‘ya would ask if I’d offered.” Australia replied while he unfastened the other’s belt and unzipped his slacks. He looped his fingers over both the waistband of Germany’s slacks and underwear and pulled them down. The blond’s flaccid length flopped out and Australia gave a low whistle. “Nice cock mate, pretty big too.” he chuckled.

Germany swallowed thickly at the compliment and felt himself growing hard from the attention. He watched Australia cupped his cock, his breath hitching as the other’s callused hand reached further down to cup his balls. He squeezed his eyes shut when Australia ducked down and swallowed the head of his cock. A hesitant moan rumbled from Germany’s chest as the brunet pulled away.

“Crickey, I haven’t touch ‘ya that much and yer already hard as a rock.” Australia held Germany’s now erect cock in his hand and squeezed it a little to feel its pulse. He flicked his thumb over the silt and chuckled as the other visibly flinched at the gesture. “Ya really don’t do this often do ‘ya mate?” he murmured, his own voice coming a bit breathless now.

Germany didn’t say a word, maybe because his mind was too focused on the other’s handling of his cock. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s been touched in a way that made his breath quiver in excitement and his gut pool with such heat. Germany looks down in time to see Australia take more of his cock and moans aloud without inhibition. Slowly, he moves one hand to the back of Australia’s head to tangle his fingers in the other’s brown locks, while his other hand goes out unbuttoning his dress shirt. The blond’s eyes flutter as Australia takes him all the way down to the base, saliva dribbling onto his balls.

Australia pulled away from Germany’s cock with a wet slurp and Germany hissed when feeling the slightly cooler air hit his erection. Confused on why the other stopped (because it was getting so good, dammit) he looked toward Australia and quickly realized why. Australia paused for a moment to relieve the aching erection that strained against his shorts for quite some time now.

“Yeah, ‘ya gotten m’ pretty hard too.” Australia chuckled in a husky tone. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his shorts, tugging them and his boxers down so that his cock would spring out. “Why don’t ‘ya help a bloke out yeah?” the brunet added, cock twitching.

Germany looked at Australia’s cock and then to him. Licking his lips, he reached out to grab ahold of his length and gave it a few experimental strokes. It was similar to his when regarding size and girth, the only difference was that when pushed his thumb up the foreskin would rise up and over Australia’s glans then down in the opposite fashion. But the brunet couldn’t care less really because he was too busy moaning in pleasure from the stroking. To return the favor, he began to stoke Germany’s cock as well and tried to make his pace.

For a couple of minutes to the two simply sat there stroking each other’s lengths. Australia passed the time by reaching over and touching Germany’s torso with his spare hand. Germany mimicked him in a similar gesture, slipping his hand underneath the hem of Australia’s shirt to feel at his muscles as well. There laid another difference between the two; Germany’s pecs and abs were hairless, while Australia’s were coated in a fine layer of body hair that felt nice for the blond to brush his fingers against.

“All right, ‘nuff of this pansy stuff,” Germany frowned in confusion until Australia scooted a bit closer and took a hold of both their erections together. He gasped when feeling the other’s cock flushed against his. “Much better isn’t mate?” Australia half-chuckled, half-grunted.

It certainly was, and Germany clasped his hand over Australia’s to help his stroking. As they stroke together, the brunet leaned in and gave him a more or less sloppy kiss. Normally such a crass action would’ve stirred a complaint with him but he allowed it. His mind was far too clouded with lust and heat to give a proper kiss in return. More moans tumbled out of Germany’s mouth as he stroked closer to climax, his brow growing moist with perspiration.

“A-Australia… I’m—” Germany flinched as he finally reached orgasm and came with his jaw clenched shut. Australia followed a few moments later, coming with a low groan and adding further to the strings of white that draped the blond’s muscular torso.

Australia eased himself off the other and fell back against the ground panting. Germany fell back as well, his breath coming back from its rapid pants. Despite the stickiness on his chest, a wave of euphoria had washed over him and left him feeling refreshed. Slowly, he turned to face Australia whom wiped the sweat from his brow. The brunet turned to him and smiled.

“We ought to go out fer beers more often yeah?” he said with a breathless smile.

Germany simply chuckled.


End file.
